May the Fourth Be With You
by Shockeye7665
Summary: The Ghost, after conducting an infiltration into Geonosis, with a 5-man UNSC team, docks with the UNSC Infinity. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Halo and Star Wars do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Microsoft Studios and Disney.**

* * *

 _May 4th, 2574_.  
 _The Ghost, traveling through FLEETCOM Sector Seventy-Seven_.

"UNSC Infinity, this is Spectre 2. Request permission to dock and replenish supplies. Sending authorisation code 724629 Zeta Janus Two Five".

15 year old Ezra Bridger watched from the co-pilot seat as Hera Syndulla, the owner and the pilot of the _Ghost_ , awaited a response from their UNSC allies, on one of their ships, it seemed.  
It had been a long travel.

They had just come off from a mission to Geonosis, the home planet of the now extinct Geonosians and a former battleground of the Clone Wars, that was under Imperial control. The Ghost had been tasked by Fulcrum, who had informed the UNSC of a matter concerning Geonosis. Extensive Imperial activity, under heavier than usual security, was undergoing on the planet, and Fulcrum needed the crew of the Ghost to work together with the UNSC in order to uncover what was going on.  
The UNSC provided a 5 man team, lead by a short man of 4 foot 8 inches, with what seemed to be the UNSC's equivalent to a Core World's accent, who only called himself "Osprey". The rest of his team, also called themselves in what were assumed to be callsigns, to protect their real identities.  
The second in command, a very muscular 6 foot 5 inch tall bearded man who also carried heavy weapons, called himself "Bear".  
There was a demolitions expert who called himself "Dragon", a sniper named "Cobra" and a medic/tech specialist named "Eagle".

They were assigned to work alongside the Ghost's crew, who'd be their guides in Imperial territory, and on the way in, some were very skeptical of the Force, believing it to be, and quote, "a lotta old baloney". And there were some in the UNSC team who thought that they could do better without the crew of the Ghost. But however, before they got to Geonosis, they were ambushed by a Imperial Star Destroyer and a bunch of TIE Fighters. And after some intense working together, they evaded and moved onwards to Geonosis.

Getting past the 4 Imperial Star Destroyers was not easy.  
But the Ghost managed to land on Geonosis, and Osprey's team, along with Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Chopper trekked over to a designated overwatch position near their target location in one day.

Reaching it, they set up a base camp of sorts, and began planning over two days an infiltration in the target location, which was an underground Imperial facility. The mission, was to obtain recordings of what was going on in a specific room within the complex, Research Room 1980, which had been provided by Fulcrum.

When they underwent the infiltration, Kanan, Ezra, "Bear", "Eagle" and Chopper infiltrated into the base in supply containers.  
"Osprey" stayed behind with "Dragon", "Cobra" and Sabine, to oversee the extraction part of the plan, while "Dragon" laid down some of his demolition charges at certain places, intending on using them to cause chaos, while "Cobra" set up a sniping post, with Sabine as a spotter.

The infiltration went well enough and, they had managed to get to the research room where they completed their objective. It was only when they were getting out, that things went wrong. Stormtroopers spotted them, the alarm was raised and they attempted to lock down the entire facility, but they fought their way out.  
Ezra had even saved Bear's own life after detecting a Stormtrooper about to shoot them from behind a door which "Bear" was attempting to open.

Escaping, Stormtrooper reinforcements arrived and Osprey put his part of the plan in action.

But they knew they wouldn't make it by trekking to the Ghost, so they called in Hera for backup. She arrived, with Zeb providing cover with his Bo-rifle from the Ghost's boarding ramp. Then, briefing hovering, Hera had told everyone to make the break and get everyone on board, because she wasn't going to stick around.  
Everyone got onboard and soon, they were pursued by TIE fighters, as well as the Star Destroyers, for a very good long while, confirming that whatever the base housed, it was important enough to warrant this sort of response.

And thus, they began the long trek, back to FLEETCOM Sector Seventy-Seven, which finally, they arrived in and after Hera called out that they were in the clear, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Spectre 2. This is UNSC Infinity. Authorisation code acknowledged and accepted. Permission to dock with UNSC Infinity is granted. Head down to Hangar Bay 15. Sending approach vectors to you know. Please acknowledge_ ".

A bunch of high-pitched bloops and bleeps on one of the Ghost's computers later, then Hera checked a display. Then she spoke back, "Approach vector acknowledged. Heading to Hangar Bay 15 now. Spectre 2 out".

Then, the cockpit window, was filled with a blocky ship that was so large, it looked to be much larger than any of the Imperial Star Destroyers Ezra had seen in his lifetime. To say that he was in awe, was a massive underestimatement.

Hera, looking over at Ezra, smiled and said "That it. The UNSC flagship. The _Infinity_ ".

* * *

In Hangar Bay 15, it was a hive of activity, as Pelican dropships, Warthogs and personnel moved about from place to place.

And the Ghost entered through the energy fields that was the only thing standing between the vacuum of space and the interior of the Infinity.

A deckhand, with two glowing landing batons, saw them and awaited the VCX-100 light freighter as it made it's approach to it's selected landing pad.  
Then, arriving, it stopped in place, hovering, then, the deckhand began waving his batons to carefully guide the Ghost down.  
Landing gear came out and the Ghost elegantly landed.

* * *

The boarding ramp opened, and out came the 5 man team, as well as Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra.

Kanan and Hera were talking with "Osprey", while Zeb, Sabine and Ezra looked at the ship's interior, all the crew working within the Infinity like the cogs of a very well-oiled machine.

"Hey kid".

Ezra looked at the source of that certain accent that the others had called "a Russian accent". "Bear" waved Ezra over.

Looking over at Zeb and Sabine, they just shrugged and allowed him to go off to talk to Bear.  
So Ezra ventured over to the big man who was only slightly shorter than Zeb.

"Yes?"

"Urmm, listen, errr, Ezra, is your name, da"?  
"Yeah, that's right".  
"Well, Ezra, I am not so good with apologies. So I'll get straight to the point. I'm sorry I mocked you and the Force. If it weren't for your Force, I would have been shot by that Stormtrooper".  
"Hey, hey, I get it, you were skeptical of the Force. And anyway, apology accepted, I mean, we all got out in one piece, that's all that counts, right"?  
"Da".

An eyebrow raised from Ezra, and "Bear" explained.  
"Da means, yes, in Russian".  
"Ah, right".

Silence befell them before a slight smile from "Bear", and Ezra asked what he was smiling about.  
"Well, I just remembered. It's May the 4th today".  
"And"?  
"This reminds me and a bunch of Clone War veterans of what they sometimes said to Jedi. 'May the Fourth be With You', because they somehow were fond of a phrase, 'May the Force be with you', and every May the 4th, they said that they always used that line on Jedi".

Understanding fell on Ezra, until a hand fell on his shoulder and Kanan was there, who then said, "C'mon, Ezra, it's time. We're to conduct a resupply operation, I'll be giving the brief".  
"Yeah, just a moment Kanan, I'll be right there".  
"Okay then".

Kanan walked off and Ezra then asked "Bear", "so you coming along with us"?  
A shake of the head and "No. I've been working in Operation: Janus for a good long while, and they never assign us to the same ship for operations".  
"So, this is goodbye"?  
"Da".

Ezra then turned and walked back to the Ghost before "Bear" called out to him.  
Looking back, "Bear" went, "May the Fourth Be With You".  
Ezra smiled, which "Bear" chuckled and said "Now get going, Ezra. And thanks".

"No problem".

Ezra then walked off to the Ghost and went up the boarding ramp, pressing a button and closing it.  
 _All in a days work for the Ghost_ , thought Ezra.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I couldn't resist giving out this fanfic one-shot on Star Wars Day today. This idea was bumping around in my head for quite some time and I decided to give it a shot.  
Apologies if this feels a bit sub-standard, the ending, I mean.**

 **Anyways, Happy Star Wars Day, and May the Fourth Be With You All!**

 **Edit: Whoops! Forgot to put in a disclaimer. Sorry!**


End file.
